A plus tard dans nos rêves
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: A quinze ans, c'est connu, on est le dernier des cons. Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle. Je t'ai laissé t'enfuir et maintenant je ne peux plus te rattraper. OS 8059. Pour Sednareinedeseaux.


**A plus tard dans nos rêves**

Argh, je l'ai fait. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais de joie. J'ai écrit du 8059 qui finit bien. Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai à peu près quatorze OS en attente mais que j'ai tout lâché pour écrire celui-là. C'était trop énorme, quoi.

Pourtant, c'était mal barré. A la base, ceci est une sorte de songfic sur _Landslide_ de Fleetwood Mac, qui n'est clairement pas la chanson la plus joyeuse de l'univers et qui m'a d'ailleurs émue quasiment aux larmes quand je l'ai entendue dans Glee. Les paroles et le contexte aidant, j'ai eu la révélation de l'année, si j'puis dire, et ça a donné ça.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est à environ un milliard d'années lumière de mon style habituel mais que j'ai voulu que ça ait l'air vrai et pas ultra-léché, pour changer. Et je dois dire que ça me fait un bien fou de lâcher les qualificatifs et d'oublier les répétitions. Parce que, oui, il y en a des tonnes et je sais pas vous mais moi personnellement quand je pense je m'en contrefous xD

Bon, choupette, ça ferait office de cadeau pour toi parce que la 180 je crois que tu peux toujours l'attendre. Et je répète qu'il y a une happy-end donc tu ne pouvais pas espérer présent plus inattendu de ma part !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOo**

_« Well I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too. »_

Ca aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça.

Je l'aime. Je ne l'ai pas toujours aimé. Il y a eu des jours avec et des jours sans. Des jours où il m'a fait mal en le voulant et d'autres sans le vouloir. Parfois j'en avais marre mais je forçais parce que je pensais qu'on allait s'en sortir. Que si je le lâchais des yeux une seconde il allait en profiter pour s'enfuir. C'était peut-être pas faux. Mais il me dirait qu'il n'y a que les lâches qui font ce genre de choses.

Mais il y a plusieurs façons de fuir, Hayato. Et je crois que je ne suis pas mieux que toi.

On a jamais été ensemble. On aurait pu, à un moment, j'imagine. Mais on avait quinze ou seize ans et on était cons. Comment on aurait pu savoir ? On n'avait jamais été amoureux et on avait autre chose en tête. Il y avait des gens qui voulaient nous tuer. Le temps ça passe vite quand plein de gens veulent vous tuer et que vous n'y comprenez rien. Que vous auriez bien envie d'attendre que ça passe mais que nous n'avez pas envie de mourir non plus. Je me suis battu, j'ai relevé les défis, j'ai pris ça comme un jeu. Parce que c'était plus facile et que je n'avais aucune raison de me compliquer la vie.

Tu refusais de l'accepter, tu me gueulais dessus à t'en déchirer la voix parce que tu adorais ça, toi, te compliquer la vie. Te rajouter sur les épaules des poids qui n'existaient pas, nous faire passer pour des idiots finis juste pour épater Tsuna. Même si tu n'en pensais pas un mot. T'as jamais eu de problèmes pour mentir. C'était même pas des mensonges pour toi, juste une façon de nous laisser deviner tes vérités. Les gens qui ne savaient pas te comprendre n'avaient pas leur place près de toi. Moi, je t'ai toujours compris, je t'ai toujours fait comprendre que j'avais compris. Je laissais couler tes insultes un peu parce que tu m'amusais mais surtout parce que je te sentais derrière cette carapace et que je voulais que tu te déshabilles pour moi. Pas dans ce sens-là. Pas encore dans ce sens-là.

Tu l'as fait, quelquefois. J'ai vu tes grands yeux et ton sourire. Pas celui de Tsuna ; un autre, plus intime et plus secret, mille fois plus beau. Je t'ai vu dormir, trembler dans le parc et j'ai failli poser ma veste sur tes épaules. J'ai ri tout seul en pensant qu'on te prendrait pour ma copine et tu m'as regardé de travers en me traitant d'idiot. Je l'étais. On l'était tous et on s'en rend compte aujourd'hui. Il y a des souvenirs qui me revienne et je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'étais bête, comme cette fois où j'avais poussé Haru dans la neige parce que tu l'engueulais et que c'était ma place. J'ai dit que j'avais trébuché et tu savais bien que non mais tu m'as accordé le bénéfice du doute parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Que je n'en avais pas non plus. La pensée que j'étais juste jaloux ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne rêvais que de baseball et de combats et des belles filles à gros seins des magazines qu'on s'échangeait dans les vestiaires du club. Je ne rêvais jamais de toi ou peut-être que si mais j'ai oublié. Je me suis bien rattrapé depuis. On se rappelle souvent une fois qu'il est trop tard.

Il y a bien eu cette soirée chez Tsuna. Quelqu'un avait lancé l'idée de jouer à la bouteille. Ca n'avait pas emballé tout le monde mais ça avait l'air normal, pour changer, alors banco. Les filles étaient là aussi. Elles gloussaient, sauf Kurokawa, qui ne gloussait jamais. Je l'aimais bien. Certains avaient leurs doigts croisés derrière leur dos. Pas moi. C'était un jeu comme un autre, un défi comme un autre. La plupart du temps, les mecs ne font pas grand cas de leur premier baiser. Ca restait un truc de fille, un truc abstrait comme les régimes et le rouge à lèvres. Seulement, il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi.

Je me souviens que Bianchi a sifflé, que Lambo s'est foutu de nous et que les autres retenaient leur souffle. Ils attendaient l'explosion ou préparaient déjà un gage dans leur tête. Mais je détestais perdre alors avant que tu parles, avant que tu me remettes à ma place, je t'ai attrapé par le col et je t'ai embrassé, même si ça tenait plus d'une collision qu'autre chose. Au premier essai, j'ai loupé ta bouche. J'ai recommencé. J'ai gardé les lèvres serrées comme un gosse de primaire parce qu'en fait j'étais terrifié et que peut-être je voulais montrer à la galerie que je trouvais ça dégueulasse. J'avais beau être un type plutôt cool, les habitudes ont la vie dure et on m'avait appris que ce genre du trucs entre garçons ça se faisait pas. Sauf que j'ai pas trouvé ça dégueulasse et que mon cœur battait trop vite. Quand je t'ai lâché, tu tremblais mais pas de froid et tu m'as regardé comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. Les autres ont applaudi et tu as tenté une sortie en expliquant que tu devais trouver un flacon de javel pour laver cet affront. Je t'ai suivi. On s'est retrouvé dehors, ton éternelle clope au bec et mon sourire d'abruti heureux. Tu n'as rien dit, tu avais l'air d'attendre. Je croyais que c'était des excuses. Je te demande pardon, Hayato. Dans un film, j'aurais compris ce que tu voulais, je t'aurais embrassé encore sous les étoiles mais pas comme si tu avais été la chose la plus repoussante du monde. J'aurais su t'avouer que tu me m'avais jamais semblé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Je me foutrais des baffes et j'avais mérité le coup de poing qui a suivi et aussi les trois semaines où tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. J'ai gâché notre unique chance parce que j'avais peur. J'avais construit ma nouvelle vie autour de vous, autour de toi et je pensais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que ça change, que, plus tard, on aurait le temps. Mais tu n'as plus jamais osé faire le premier pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi qui ai été assez con pour te laisser filer entre mes doigts.

Ca n'aurait peut-être pas marché, toi et moi. J'ai de la patience mais peut-être pas au point de te supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tes crises de panique déguisée en colère, ton insécurité chronique, ton refus de l'intimité. Ca aurait sans doute pris des mois avant que tu ne me laisses coucher avec toi. Tu m'aurais peut-être surpris. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Je ne fais que ça. Mais j'essaie de me dire que ça n'aurait pas marché parce que penser le contraire me fait beaucoup trop mal.

Le temps a passé, trop vite pour qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte. Le temps a passé et on avait dix-neuf ans. Des filles à gros seins plus belles encore que celles des magazines se battaient pour nous avoir. Ce n'était plus comme au collège : elles n'y allaient pas à coup de confessions pudiques et de boîtes de chocolats. L'alcool aidant, on avait craqué depuis longtemps. On achetait plusieurs boîtes de capotes par mois et on dépensait des fortunes en notes d'hôtels de luxe. On s'en foutait, on était riches. On était toujours jeunes et encore plus cons. La mafia nous bouffait lentement mais sûrement et il n'y avait que le sexe pour évacuer un peu le stress. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné mes rêves de baseball pour me concentrer sur le reste, même si ça n'avait vraiment rien d'un rêve. On avait fait connaissance avec la fatigue et la lassitude, les costards ruinés par les tâches de sang. L'utopie de Tsuna ne noyait dans la réalité cruelle et nous avec. J'étais le premier à le savoir : on ne peut pas jouer à un jeu dont on ne connaît pas les règles et encore moins gagner un match sans se salir les mains.

Il n'y avait plus de Millefiore mais d'autres familles avaient pris leur place. Moins puissantes sans doute mais au fond ça ne changeait rien. Doucement on prenait la mesure de ce qu'on devrait accomplir et ça me terrifiait encore plus que mon premier baiser avec toi. Nous deux, on ne se voyait presque plus. Toujours à courir aux quatre coins du monde, tuer, négocier des alliances, baiser, tuer encore. Des fois, quand on avait de la chance, on arrivait à se poser pour boire une bière ensemble et on se racontait nos missions. Tu ne gueulais presque plus, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à sourire comme avant mais je faisais un effort pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop facilement et tu fumes toujours autant. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, même avec le temps.

A cette époque, j'avais déjà envie de toi. Ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir à qui je pensais le soir en me branlant dans ma chambre ou sous la douche. Je repoussais ça dans un coin de ma tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Peut-être quand ça se calmerait, que notre monde ressemblerait un peu moins à un gigantesque piège à rats. On ne pouvait pas commencer une relation en se voyant au mieux une fois par mois. Des excuses, encore des excuses.

Ca s'est calmé. Tsuna a fini par asseoir son autorité sur les autres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment douté de lui mais ça m'a quand même surpris de me retrouver sans rien à faire, moi qui ne me rappelait même plus la signification du mot week-end. Je me suis retrouvé à vingt-deux ans à peine à la tête d'une fortune confortable, propriétaire d'un appartement sur chaque continent et de trois voitures de sport aux couleurs improbables. J'ai tourné en rond, me suis remis au baseball en touriste, ai rendu visite à quelques amis. Et puis j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me voiler la face et d'être celui qui ferait le premier pas vers toi.

Je me suis senti tellement stupide quand elle a ouvert la porte, tu ne peux pas savoir. Au début, je ne l'ai même pas reconnue. Ca faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue et elle n'était définitivement plus l'ado complètement barrée que tu avais combattu sur l'île des Shimon. Elle avait remisé la boule à zéro, les lunettes fluo et les fringues provocantes au profit d'un look plus sobre. Elle était belle, belle à tomber par terre et elle portait une de tes chemises.

« Shitopi-chan ? »

« Maya. Shitt P était juste un surnom débile. Tu es le joueur de baseball… Yamamoto, c'est ça ? »

« Hum, oui. Est-ce qu'Hayato est là ? »

« Non, il est sorti pour affaire. Tu veux entrer ? Il doit rester du café quelque part. On peut toujours attendre que cet imbécile fasse les courses. Il ne veut pas comprendre que j'ai _aussi_ une vie et que je ne suis pas sa bonniche. »

C'est la que j'ai remarqué la bague à son doigt. Une bague fine en argent surmontée d'un diamant discret. J'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je croyais. Si tu savais comme j'ai prié.

« Non, ça ira. Je repasserai plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux. Ah, puisque tu es là, on allait te l'envoyer mais ce serait gaspiller un timbre. Bouge pas, je vais te le chercher. »

Quand elle me l'a tendu, je suis sûr que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Un faire-part. Un putain de faire-part de mariage. Une date et une invitation. Quelque chose comme mon pire cauchemar juste devant mes yeux.

« Oh… Je ne savais pas. Je suis vraiment… content pour vous. Mais depuis quand? »

« Ca fait presque deux ans qu'on sort ensemble. Ne le prends pas mal, il n'en a parlé à personne. Il est comme ça. Et puis je pense qu'il va te demander d'être son témoin. Ne lui dis pas ce que je te l'ai dit ou il va encore râler, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ecoute, je repasserai plus tard. Je devais lui dire un truc mais c'était pas urgent. Oui, c'est ça, je repasserai. Salut. »

« Salut. »

Je ne suis pas repassé. Me voilà, six mois plus tard et demain tu te maries. Tu m'as appelé, il y a quelques semaines et j'ai dit que j'étais occupé. Tu m'as quand même posé la question. J'ai refusé. A quinze ans, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter même si ça m'avait arraché le cœur. Mais je n'ai plus quinze ans et je n'ai plus la force de jouer les hypocrites. Tu as dit que tu comprenais mais je me demandes si tu as vraiment compris. Qui sait ? Tu as toujours été plus intelligent que moi, après tout.

Enfin, tu te maries demain et j'hésite encore à venir. Ce serait injuste envers toi mais là tout de suite je t'avoue que je m'en fous comme d'une guigne, de ce qui est juste ou pas. C'est dur de se réveiller le matin en sachant qu'on a foiré sur toute la ligne, qu'on est complètement passé à côté de sa vie juste parce qu'à quinze ans on est con et qu'à dix-neuf on l'est encore plus.

Je me demande souvent ce qui s'est passé entre les deux autres nous dans le futur de Byakuran. Peut-être rien mais j'ai le sentiment que si. Je me dis que dans un futur où on aurait pu mourir à chaque seconde, j'aurais trouvé le courage de t'embrasser sous les étoiles et de t'avouer que tu étais beau et que je t'aimais comme un fou. Que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours comme le dernier des fous. Aussi niais que ça puisse paraître et même si ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai. Je peux bien rêver d'un amour éternel puisque c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

On frappe à la porte. Je rêve que c'est toi alors je vais ouvrir. C'est toi. Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai pas pris de douche.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Tu ne prends pas de gants. Le Gokudera Hayato que je connais n'aurait jamais été aussi direct, pas sur ce sujet. Je crois que je ne connais que celui que tu étais à quinze ans.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ca vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que je me taise mais ça fait trop longtemps que ça veut sortir. Puisque tu insistes, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir.

« Oui. »

« Merde. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Tu sais que c'est trop tard ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas venir demain ? »

Je n'hésite pas, en fin de compte. J'avais la réponse depuis le début.

« Non. »

« D'accord. D'accord. Alors… on se verra sûrement à la prochaine réunion ? »

« Sûrement. Salut, et bon courage pour demain. »

« Merci. Salut. »

Et il s'en va. Il s'éloigne dans le couloir et soudain ça me frappe. On a de nouveau quinze ans et à la place des murs beiges il y a la rue de Tsuna et le ciel plein d'étoiles. Tu as de nouveau fait le premier pas et je t'ai encore laissé partir. On a de nouveau quinze ans mais je n'ai plus quinze ans alors je m'élance sans réfléchir et j'attrape ton bras pour que tu te retournes. Tu pleures. Est-ce que tu pleurais aussi, quand on avait quinze ans? Je suis vraiment trop con.

« Et si je te retiens ? Si je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes cette fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca fait long, huit ans à espérer, connard. »

« Mais peut-être pas trop long, hein ? C'est peut-être pas trop tard. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Tu dis ça mais tu souris, un peu et moi je t'embrasse. Mes lèvres ne sont pas serrées et ça ne ressemble plus à un crash aérien. Ca ressemble à ce que ça aurait dû ressembler dans cette rue sous les étoiles tellement ça a l'air d'une première fois. Parce que même si ça n'était pas tous les jours, je n'ai aimé que toi et les autres ne comptaient pas et je sais que peu importe combien Maya compte à tes yeux, toi aussi…

« Personne ne m'a jamais pourri la vie autant que toi. »

Tu ne l'as pas épousée. Ca a jeté comme un froid mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Le monde est habitué à tes caprices. On a commencé quelque chose, on ne sait pas encore trop quoi. On s'embrasse beaucoup pour rattraper le temps perdu mais tu ne me laisses pas coucher avec toi. C'est ta petite vengeance, j'imagine. Je l'ai bien cherché alors je ne me plains pas tant que ça.

Ca ne marchera peut-être pas, toi et moi. Tu le caches en public mais dans le fond tu as toujours un caractère impossible. Tu piques des crises mémorables pour des prunes, tu as peur que je disparaisse dès que tu auras le dos tourné, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment te toucher parce que tu dis que tu détestes ça. Mais tout ça c'est parce que tu crois être dans un autre de ces rêves et que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, aussi triste et aussi seul qu'avant. Moi aussi, tu sais, c'est comme mes anciens rêves.

La seule différence c'est que, là, je ne fais qu'espérer que ça marchera.

**oOo**

Wow, je finis vraiment sur une note d'espoir. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

En tous cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir avec un petit commentaire !

A pluche pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
